


Lucky paw

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Deucalion killed off his whole pack after they betrayed him. The day he killed the last beta, he got a call from Beacon Hills. He became a care taker of young Stiles. Few years later alpha pack moved back in Beacon Hills to deal with the Hales and other newly-bitten werewolves.





	Lucky paw

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, my entry for Stalion week! I'm sorry, there won't be any romance or smth like that, but there are some strong platonic feelings!  
> This one is for June 22: Stiles Joins the Alpha Pack theme, and for whatever reason I thought it was June 23rd, but whatever! I hope I'll be able to upload at least 2 more chapters before fandom kombat begins! I'm working on it anyway!  
> The greatest [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion) beta-read the first chapter!

The big meeting of the Blackwood pack was mostly held during the summer. It allowed humans and humanlike creatures to also participate in the nighttime events and not catch a cold, especially if it regarded younglings.

The Blackwood pack was always big, and almost didn’t have blood-ties. It was like chosen family for outcasts, and Deucalion was more than happy to have them all. This year they all met without any complications, though some people lately told tales about hunters acting up. Nothing deadly yet, but it was worrisome.

But today was not the day for worry, Deucalion asked werewolves who retold such stories to stay after the meeting, he would need to look deeper into it. Also it was almost the first time in three years that he smelt the familiar scent of Claudia. It was the first time she actually visited after she married some deputy, and only because she didn’t want this part of her life broke something between them. Deucalion understood – Claudia always craved for life of not knowing, though she was curious and would probably still fall down this rabbit hole.

The Gajos family, Claudia herself and her elder brother Andy, were forced to the supernatural world, when their parents died and Andy was bitten. The Blackwood pack took them in, because the Hales didn’t want to do it, though it was their territory. It was all water under the bridge now, when Talia became the alpha. Yet something unpleasant grew between the Hales and Claudia, even when she moved back with her husband.

“Claudia, sweetheart, long time no see.” Deucalion purred, hugging her slightly and scenting by putting a hand on her neck.

She smiled brightly. “That’s true, I missed you all, but also I’m here to introduce you someone.”

“Oh?” Deucalion smiled, not even trying to hide his smile.

The person Claudia wanted to introduce probably wasn’t her husband, and also the woman’s scent changed after she delivered a kid. So it wasn’t really surprise when Andy came closer to them with little boy sitting on his shoulders. He was wide-eyed and looked amazed by everything around him. Also, he resembled Claudia very much.

“Alpha, let me introduce you to this fine young man,” Claudia said with way too much solemn, which made boy on her brother's shoulders focus at her. He wasn’t older than two years, so Andy held him really tight. “Mieczysław Stilinski, my son.”

The boy gawked at her, and then looked at Deucalion, almost like feeling his gaze. He said something in childish rubbish that was understandable only for people who were close to him for a long period of time, and Deucalion actually regretted to not be able understand him.

“Well hello there,” Deucalion said and reached to child, so he could check if he would be shy one or not. The fact that Mieczysław almost fell from his uncle’s shoulders to grab onto Deucalion’s fingers was pretty telling. And also he tried to bite them, but it wasn’t allowed. “Oh, you smell human but act werewolf indeed.” He said softly, while the child stopped trying to bite him and looked at him. Dark brown eyes resembled Claudia and Andy, so Deucalion even wondered what was there from his father. While the kid was telling something, not even bothering that nobody really understood, Deucalion put his hand on his neck, successfully scenting him. “Really?” he asked, when child fell silent, and it was probably the right answer, because he continued talking even with more animosity.

“Do you want to hold him, Deuc?” Andy asked, probably because Mieczysław grabbed onto his ear, and it couldn’t be comfortable.

“Of course I do.”

***

Claudia stayed while everyone left for the run, and she asked Deucalion to stay. She smelled nervous, but he didn’t hurry her. Whatever she wanted to say was important for her, and she needed time. She wasn’t pack lately, not really. But she was also this important piece of a family that couldn’t just disappear.

“Me and Noah decided, that if anything happen to us, custody over Mieczysław would go to you.” Claudia finally said. “I know what you want to say, something along the lines of nothing would happen, don’t be stupid, yadda, yadda… But, neither me nor Noah have family. And Andy, well, he would still take Mieczysław here, to the pack and to you, but that’s less likely that Mieczysław won’t be allowed to stay in your care, than in Andy’s.”

“That’s a big step.” Deucalion said, coming closer to Claudia and putting his hand on her wrist. “And I appreciate it and would take care of your son if anything would ever happen to you and your husband.”

Claudia exhaled and visibly relaxed. “Thank you. I know, lately I… excluded myself from pack...”

“Hush, you don’t have to worry about it. You are pack and your son is already like a son to me. I even got that he was talking about this superhero of his during his last rant.”

Claudia giggled and wiped her tears. Deucalion smiled a little and hugged her, rocking softly. He put his chin on her head and looked in the distance. Claudia was distressed about something. She had hunches, visions of the future, sometimes, and, probably, her willing to put Mieczysław under Deucalion’s care was connected to this. He wouldn’t push.

***

He finished the last werewolf from his pack. His hands were still bloody. It took so long because lately pack-members began to flee instead of properly fighting back. This was annoying, but only showed them not worthy of even being alive.

Marin was somewhere near, he could feel her disapproval, but, frankly, he didn’t care as much as he probably should’ve. She was loyal enough to get the alpha pack going as an emissary.

She was also loyal enough to him to stay at his apartments while he tried to calm his restless wolf and new raw powers. Probably she was this way only because instead of killing humans in the pack he erased their memories connected with supernatural. So it was her who answered the phone call.

“Mr. Blackwood?” male voice asked.

“He is busy at the moment, but I can tell him.”

“Great. Hello, my name is Russell Fusetone, I’m part of Beacon Hills lawyers firm.”

Deucalion didn’t even try to hold his roar from one mention of this hellhole.

“I’m also the notary of Stilinski family. Unfortunate events have led to death of Noah and Claudia Stilinski. Their son survived, but now he is in the memorial hospital. Mr. Blackwood is listed as the only possible caretaker of young mr. Stilinski.”

Other end of the line fell silent. Marin gazed over Deucalion.

“Is the boy all right?”

“He is stable. Unfortunately, he lost his right leg and needed some operations, but now he is stable, but unconscious.”

“Ask him if I can delegate my responsibilities on his caretaking on someone else while helping him financially.”

Marin didn’t even look at him this time and repeated his question, explaining, that Deucalion had to move a lot, it would be bad for a child with such a trauma.

“It is possible, but Mr. Blackwood would need to come in Beacon Hills and take care of who would be a new caretaker and sign some papers. Child services gave us about a week.”

Well, and that’s how Deucalion found himself back in Beacon Hills.

***

Hospitals always made Deucalion’s wolf uncomfortable. And now, when all his senses were enhanced even more, he wanted nothing but to leave this place. He couldn’t though, not yet. He was left alone in front of hospital bed where the child not older than eight years laid. Marin left to call the notary, and nurses were too busy to actually bother with him.

Deucalion opened his eyes, using an alpha vision to see. The kid was even more pale than sheets he was laying on. He had way too many tubes coming from such a small body for it to be comfortable. Probably, it was a blessing that he was unconscious. There was an empty space where the right leg was supposed to be. Deucalion moved closer and put his palm on kid’s small and cold hand. Mieczysław. He should begin to call him this at least in his mind, if anything in a respect of Claudia. She, probably, didn’t even know of what was happening for the last few years and was still loyal to Deucalion in her own way.

Pain-drain was always unpleasant, and Deucalion was ready to deal with whatever he would felt. He thought he was, but this small body endured way too much pain. Deucalion didn’t stop until it became at least bearable for Mieczysław and turned to the door.

Marin entered the room alone and closed the door behind her.

“The notary said that he asked some family friends of Stilinskis if they would be able to take care of the boy. Apparently, Mr. Stilinski was a deputy of this town’s sheriff department. Some deputies even considered taking him in, but nothing is certain at the moment.” During the talk Marin moved closer to the bed and took Mieczysław’s hospital record. “Nurses say this boy there was supernaturally lucky.”

“Mhm.” Deucalion hummed, prompting Marin to continue.

“He was in the back seat when the accident happened. Somehow he was placed so he wasn’t really hurt at first, and he would’ve walked away with barely a scratches and bruises, maybe a few broken bones, but his mother grabbed him by the leg and didn’t allow to escape.”

“So the accident itself didn’t hurt him this bad, because he was just too lucky, but somehow afterwards he still lost a leg?” Deucalion turned his head toward Marin. He didn’t look exactly and it was pretty useless anyway: neither her face nor scent showed her true emotions. But it was a polite thing to do.

“There was another car that couldn’t stop in time to prevent a crash. If witnesses to be believed, the kid tried to escape, but his mother grabbed him and screamed at him. Father was already dead by that time.”

Deucalion nodded and thoughtfully inhaled and exhaled. Now when he knew what to search for he was able to feel this faint scent of magic. It wasn’t unusual, Claudia was prone to some small fortune-telling, so her son having a slightly enchanted luck was nothing really uncommon.

“Should I call a lawyer and tell him that you would take a custody over this child?”

Probably Marin wanted it for whatever reason. It was an easy manipulation, but luck is just as valuable resource as strengths or knowledge.

“Yes. My Alpha Pack would definitely need a lucky rabbit’s foot.”

***

Deucalion was awaiting Talia or someone from her pack to show up earlier than they did. It’s been a few weeks, Stiles, and he begged for Deucalion to call him Stiles, was consiousand almost ready to be moved. He didn’t remember much past the car-crash. That would be kind of heartbreaking if it wasn’t so convenient. Not having memories allowed Stiles to move on much easier, though Deucalion didn’t hold his breath on it. The memory could be back anytime and Stiles would certainly have to deal with a breakdown.

As far as Deucalion could tell, Peter came to him at his own wishes. He was weary, but still too young to see all the dangers. He was too loyal to manipulate him for power of the Hale alpha and the Hale strengths.

“I thought Talia prohibited you to come back to Beacon Hills.” Peter didn’t smell of fear or nervousness, just this little anxious thing that told Deucalion that Peter hadn’t even told someone where he went.

“I’m not here to cause troubles, neither to your alpha nor your pack. Also as far as I know the town is no one's territory, so the question is did you come here to cause me troubles?”

“You killed your whole pack, so of course we have a reason to be worried about your proximity to our land.” Peter didn’t mention who this mysterious “we” were, so Deucalion shrugged.

“I don’t have a desire to come after other packs. They are perfectly capable of destroying themselves.”

Peter flinched for some reason. It was subtle enough that if Deucalion’s senses weren’t so strong he wouldn’t even notice.

“And when they do, I would be happy to accept the last standing alpha.”

Peter is loyal, but there was certainly something inside of the pack, of what Deucalion wasn’t aware of. And he said the right thing to possibly turn such a resourceful person to himself. Peter didn’t say anything, probably sensing that whatever he says would be fake.

***

Stiles took to his life easy, especially because he didn’t have a lot of memories of Beacon Hills. And whatever he did probably wasn’t that good anyway. He didn’t talk a lot about his parents, though as far as Deucalion guessed, they weren't in the best place.

One of nurses whispered once, that the day of a car crush was the day when Claudia was supposed to be admiten in the hospital probably to live her last day, she wasn’t exactly herself for the last three years. The frontotemporal dementia term sounded a little bit awkward for Deucalion but Stiles said it easily and closed right after that.

Some people, deputies and one elementary school kid came to visit Stiles, but he just didn’t remember them. This kid cried after that and ran away, Stiles didn’t look guilty, just slightly annoyed that this boy called himself his friend and didn’t even try and tell him how they were friends.

Deputies were a little bit better in this whole ‘Stiles doesn’t remember anything’ thing. They were happy to tell him about himself and his parents, and, well, they asked if there was a chance that Stiles would stay in Beacon Hills. Deucalion firmly declined this, with the reference to his business in another state. And also added that Stiles needed to be amended in the better hospital with a chance to get the best prosthesis.

They left in the month after Deucalion got a custody over Stiles and dealt with all the issues of legit side. They sold Stilinski’s house and things, dealt with custody and transferred Stiles to another school.

Stiles had only a handful of things he wanted to take with him. Because he didn’t remember a lot and even familiar things didn’t help the case.

The hardest part was the leg. Apparently, it would be painful for the rest of his life, and, well, he remembered how to move with it, but without he seemed lost and annoyed. Deucalion could relate in some aspects.

Finally, they left Beacon Hills and Deucalion hoped to never be back again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
